Here's To Fresh Starts
by PoeticxVocalist
Summary: Just a little fic I'll be doing in small portions. I do not wish ANYTHING bad to Jensen & his little family. They are gorgeous & I wish them nothing but a lifetime of happiness. This just a little idea I had.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

Moving to Texas wasn't on your top list of things you wanted to do, but you really needed to get out of San Diego. It was hard leaving all of your family behind, but you just couldn't be there anymore. Too many memories of what you had lost and it was just too painful to still run into him just about everywhere. Your family understood even though they still didn't want you to go.

You had finally finished getting all your boxes into the house and now you needed to go get some food. You decided to go by the grocery store to get a few things for the evening. 

"Hey Mom, I'm going to get a few things to fix for the next couple of days at the store. Do you mind watching Rose while I go?" 

"Not at all. Could you pick up some Benadryl? My allergies are killing me out here." 

"Sure mom. Give me a kiss babe, I'll be right back." 

*muah* "I love you mommy." 

"I love you too."

Driving in Texas was definitely different. Lucky for you, you knew how to be an aggressive driver when necessary. Arriving at the store, you found a parking spot and headed inside. Walking around and getting a few things here and there you were halted by a high pitched squeal coming from the aisle next to you. Intrigued you followed the noise to find a couple of teenage girls asking for an autograph from none other than Jensen Ackles. You stopped dead in your tracks in awe at the man standing before you. You had followed Supernatural since it started and even got into one of their panels at Comic Con one year, but he was even more stunning up close. The girls got their pictures and autographs, but were still buzzing around him and you couldn't help but notice he seemed annoyed. Not how you heard he normally was with fans. Upon seeing him in distress and trying to be nice you went over to interrupt.

"Alright ladies, you got your photos, and autographs now why don't you leave him alone?" 

"And who are you? If he wanted us to go, he would just tell us." 

You stepped closer to the girl towering over her slightly. "I already asked nicely…don't make me ask again…leave…" 

They both started to back off, but still trying to glare at you as they turned into the next aisle. 

"Uh…thanks…you really didn't have to do that, it was fine." 

You turned to face Jensen and had to restrain yourself from acting worse than those girls and get lost in his presence. 

"Uh huh…like you weren't about to lose it with them…didn't want you to end up on some tabloid or have it wash over the internet that you were a jerk to some annoying fans. You deserve to be able to shop in peace like the rest of us." "Was it that obvious I was annoyed?" 

"Not to two teenage girls blinded by your presence, but so someone else who's trying to get some space and time to themselves…I kinda saw the same reaction I would have had, however, as you can see I have a much shorter fuse than you do for patience." 

He let out a light chuckle with one of those smiles you've seen so many pictures of and wished to be in the moment with. "That's not entirely a bad thing. It comes in handy for those of us with a longer fuse." 

"Yeah…tell that to some of your others with a longer fuse…" 

He noticed he touched a soft spot and instantly regretted his remark. "I didn't mean…" 

"It's fine. I know you didn't say it negatively, just a sore spot for me…well…I'll let you get back to your grocery shopping. I got some unpacking to finish and a hungry crew waiting for me." 

"Oh, so you just moved to the area?" 

"Yeah, just pulled in this morning." 

"Well welcome to Texas. You'll love it here." 

"I'm not so sure about that just yet, but if there's more people like you, I think I could grow to like it." (Did I just try to flirt with Jensen? Oh my gawd! Someone just shoot me now!) 

"Ah, well you see there's no one like me, so you might be out of luck."  
(Did he just flirt back? WHAT THE HELL?!) 

"It was nice meeting you…?" 

"Y/N…the name's y/n…it was nice meeting you too Jensen. Maybe I'll see you around…if you're lucky." 

"My luck's been kinda down lately, but maybe it's starting to turn around. I'll see ya around y/n. Thanks for the back up." 

And with that he walked off to finish shopping. You could not believe what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about a week since your run in with Jensen at the grocery store and you still couldn't get him off your mind. Your mom had to leave to go back home and work was slow. Since Rose was still on summer vacation, you decided to get out of the house and go to the park for the day.

You were glad Rose had come out of her shell after she started Elementary School. She was already playing with a couple of little boys on the playground. You returned to sketching your next piece when you heard Rose telling another child not to cry. Out of worry the other child might be hurt you looked up to see your daughter offering another young girl to play with her and the boys she was playing with.

"We don't wanna play with her." One little boy said.

"Yeah! She's a baby!" Another one replied.

You noticed your daughter puff up having had an issue with bullies calling her the same thing at around 5.

"Oh yeah, well I don't play with bullies." Rose then turned to the little girl and took her hand. "Come on, we can go play superheroes WITHOUT them."

The other little girl's face lit up as did your own at the pride you had for your daughter.

"You have quite a strong young lady right there...much like her mom, huh?"

You jolted at the sudden voice and presence of someone right next to you that you didn't even notice before.

"I'm so sorry!" He lets out a light laugh, "I didn't mean to scare you."

You knew that voice, you had heard it so many times over the television screen and once only a few feet from you, and now right next to you. You turn your head to see Jensen smiling at you a little smugly that he scared you. You wanted to be a little mad, but couldn't since you got so much pleasure out of scaring people yourself.

"Well you did, you happy?" You couldn't help but smile.

"Surprisingly yeah. I mean, I enjoy a good scare prank accomplishment myself, but this was unintentional and still satisfying."

"Ha...ha..."

"Your daughter definitely takes after you."

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment or sympathy?"

"From what I've seen anyways, I would take it as a compliment. Let me ask around and I can get back to you though."

"Well I already know I'm in a world full of trouble with her if what they say is true."

"That being?"

"You know, that your kids are supposed to be even worse than you were, especially in their teenage years to make up for how you were."

"Ah, so you were a wild child?"

"I had my years and plenty of mistakes...but I hope I can have her learn from them, instead of making even worse decisions."

"Well, I don't know either one of you very well, but just from what I've seen of you two, you both have big hearts and aren't afraid to speak your minds. That can be a dangerous combo, but you're definitely never forgotten either..."

He started to scratch at the back of his neck and look down at his lap as if he were nervous.

Without using that filter between your head and your mouth you blurted out, "Well you two are gorgeous, you'd never be forgotten either." No sooner had the words left your mouth did you clamp your hand over it trying to stop anything else from spilling out as your face turned as red as a strawberry.

He let out a light chuckle and patted your knee, "Don't worry. Us 'gorgeous' people...hear stuff like that all the time."

You just wanted to roll over and die. Thankfully the children came running up at that moment.

"Mommy! Can JJ come to our house?...Please, PLEASE, PLEASE!"

You let out light laugh having been used to these antics from before you moved.

"How about we invite them over for next weekend? That way WE have time to finish unpacking and clean."

"Aaww!"

"You know what, I don't know about you ladies, but I'm starving!...Would you ladies care to join us for some pizza this evening?"

"Please mom! PLEASE!"

How could you say no to your daughter making a new friend in a new place, the other little girl giving you puppy dog eyes she MUST have learned from her Uncle Jared, and those emerald green eyes looking at you hopeful.

"Oh alright. Twist my arm why don't ya."

"Did ya'll drive here?"

You couldn't help but let out a laugh at him saying "ya'll"

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry, I'm just not used to the way everyone says 'ya'll' around here. My sister picked it up when she lived out here for a few years and I just can't get over it...It's cute."

"Are you going to be rolling on the floor if I call you darlin'?"

Instead it made your stomach flip and your cheeks grow red.

"No…" You let your hair fall to try to cover your face.

You could see him smiling at your blush. "Well how about you ladies follow us. The best pizza spot isn't far from here."

"Sounds like a plan."

You all arrived at your destination in no time. A small mom and pop pizza joint with some of the best pizza you had ever had. And it was definitely being true what they say "Everything's bigger in Texas," including your pizza size. Your eyes just about popped out of your head when you saw your "medium" pizza took about half of a table.

"I told you darlin'. You're in Texas now. You gotta grow a Texas stomach or order small."

"Order small? I feel like I would need to order from the kid's menu to get a serving small enough to feed just me."

You all enjoyed your food and had some great laughs. Rose and JJ enjoyed their food and getting to play on some of the old arcade games they had within the restaurant. It had been awhile since you smiled so much at one sitting, it was nice.

"So what would YOU ALL (you plastered a smirk on your face as he looked at you with a teasing glare) like for the BBQ next weekend? Any special likes or dislikes? What about Daneel?"

"Oh…I think it'll just be me and JJ if that's ok."

You were a little taken aback. You had now run into him twice and neither time had you seen Daneel, nor did his phone go off at all while you guys were hanging out. Wouldn't she have wondered where they were around dinner time? Maybe his phone was on silent? Maybe he called her on the drive here? Maybe she was out of town filming? Why did it matter to you? It really wasn't any of your business.

"As far as food, we're not too picky. As long as it has cheese, she'll pretty much eat anything." He let out a light chuckle.

"Ah yes. I remember the bread and cheese diet days very well. Alright then, I'll get the usual items and some extra cheesy ones and we're set." You gave him smile.

The waiter came to drop off the bill and Jensen swooped up before you could say a word.

"Really? I should AT LEAST pay for ours."

"Nonsense. I asked you ladies to join us…And besides, we can call it your 'Welcome to Texas' dinner from us."

"Ok…now does every resident I make friends with give me a 'Welcome to Texas dinner'?"

He laughed at this. "Only the ones that like you enough to do so." He winked at you as he placed the bill back down on the table before standing to help you out of your chair, then he helped Rose and JJ get out of theirs.

You are quite the gentleman Mr. Ackles.

"Well get used to it y/n. 'Cus ya'll are in Texas now. Where everyone is friendly darlin'."

You couldn't help but laugh at how he tried to throw on the extra "Texas" talk and accent as he spoke.

"Well thank you for a wonderful meal. We'll see you guys next weekend. We should be all settled by then."

"Sounds great y/n."

"Oh! Here…my number." You hand him a napkin you quickly jotted your number onto.

"See you guys next weekend." You smiled at Jensen as Rose and JJ gave a hug goodbye. You both stood there unsure of how to say goodbye, but both kids were already pulling you guys apart before you had any more time to think about and none to do anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

The day after having pizza with Jensen & JJ, your subconscious got the better of you. You decided to google Jensen & Daneel & see if any of the gossip sites had any details on their relationship as of late. It was of course on Perez Hilton's site you found a rumor of trouble for them. "I had a feeling this relationship was too supernaturally good to last. I had hoped it would, but latest resources say the couple have been having issues for about the past year between schedule conflicts. So sad. Let's hope this relationship doesn't become exorcised." You scoffed at his need to put puns in the article. You never would have thought they would have ended up splitting. Having just gone through one yourself you wished that they wouldn't. You knew how hard a separation can be, especially with a child involved. Scrolling down, you noticed the "Other Articles That Might Interest You" area and saw one just about Jensen titled "Play date for JJ or for Jensen?" You got a punch to the gut feeling and were afraid to find out what it was, but you clicked anyways.

There you saw a picture of you and Jensen laughing at your table at the pizzeria and the kids thankfully had their faces blurred out. "Who is this new mystery woman spotted with Jensen? It can be assumed that it was a play date for the kids, however there is quite an age difference between them. Merely a playdate for the children or was it one for the adults? Only time will tell…" There you were on a rumor mill site. You never thought you would actually end up on one. You tried not to, but you couldn't help but notice how happy the two of you looked. You hadn't seen yourself like that for some time now. You brought from your thoughts by your E-mail alert of a new job coming in. You decided to get lost in your work and not dwell on the "what ifs" running through your head.

It was Wednesday evening and you had received a text from a number you didn't recognize, "Do you need us to bring anything? Drinks or chips or anything?"

You smiled once you realized it was from Jensen. "Nope, we're all set. Just bring the two of you & we'll be good to go"

"Sounds good. What time did you want us to come over?"

"4:30 ok with you?"

"That works just fine."

"Ok, we'll see you then." You tried not to get too excited.

Friday evening you decided to go to the store to get the items you needed for the barbeque the next day. Upon arriving you noticed some paparazzi outside and wondered who they might be trying to follow. You want through the aisles and got the meat, buns, beans, lettuce, and mostly everything.

"You wanna pick out some chips for you and JJ?"

"Yeah, I think she'll like cheetos like I did at that age."

"I think you're right, can never go wrong with something cheesy for a kid."

Upon turning down the chip aisle, you almost had your cart collide with someone elses' s.

"I am so sorry!" You said. "We got a little too excited coming around the corner there." You held a smile as you apologized, but it immediately dropped once you realized who you almost ran right into.

"Rose!" A little voice squeeled.

"Hi JJ!" Your daughter beamed back.

You were mortified and didn't have a clue why. You had only had dinner with this woman's husbandand child, even though it was without her. It was just dinner...OH GAWD! Did she see the rumors?! Would she think you were trying to break apart their home?

You were torn from your thoughts as she broke the silence between you, "I'm sorry. Do I know you from somewhere?"

*maybe a tabloid with your husband* you thought. "Ummm...not really...no. I've ran jnto your husband a couple of times and the other day at the park. The kids hit off so well, we had dinner afterwards."

You could see her sizing you up. *shit*

"We're new to Texas and he showed us some if that "Texan hospitality" we've heard so much about. It was really a nice thing for him to do. Have a new favorite food joint now." You tried to stop yourself from rambling and digging yourself into an even bigger hole.

"Mom...JJ said 'yes' to cheetos, just like I told you she would." Rose smiled at you. "Can we get her some for tomorrow? "

Now Daneel seemed even more intrigued by you and a little caught off guard as if she didn't even know anything about the BBQ.

"Sure thing babe..." You tried to think of ANYTHING to say. The look of her shock gave you the feeling the rumors WERE true..."I think they'll go great with the burgers for you guys, but you HAVE to eat more than just chips...do you have a preference?"

This time you disturbed Daneel from her thoughts. "Hm?"

"Do you have a preference on type of chips? You're more than welcome tomorrow as well. I...I thought you were out of town filming or something, but that you're here, the more the merrier." You plastered the fakest smile you could muster HOPING she'd buy it.

"Oh! YOU'RE BBQ! I totally forgot! Jensen mentioned a bbq and it must have just slipped my mind. I was supposed to be out of this weekend, but plans changed, so...I'd love to come."

"O..ok. we'll see you tomorrow."

And with that you walked away as fast as you could. HOLY CRAP was tomorrow going to be interesting. As soon as you made it to the next aisle you debated on texting Jensen about the latest developments. If you did, that might let him know you knew about their marriage troubles, which meant you went snooping, or you could NOT tell him and let him be surprised tomorrow... Maybe he did tell her and plans changed to where they could BOTH come now?

You stared at your phone contemplating what to do...


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

The day of the BBQ finally arrived and you were nervous as hell. You knew you shouldn't be really. You and Jensen had only hung out as friends and he was still married. Sure, you had a major crush on the guy and so what, you guys may have flirted a little. Doesn't mean he cheated or that you broke up a home. You flirted while you were with your ex-fiance and he flirted too. It's not like anyone ACTED on any of it.

"Mom! Can I have JJ play in my room when they get here for little bit?!" Rose yelled downstairs at you.

"Is your room clean?!" You yelled back up to her.

"Yes! You told me I had to if I wanted her to play!"

"Ok then!"

Just then your phone alerted you of a text.

"Almost there...invited a few other people too, hope you don't mind. Thought it would ease some of the tension...brought some food to cover for it."

"Ok...no problem. Always eager to make more friends. :)"

Your mind rattled trying to think of who he would be bringing. You did and you didn't want it to be Jared, Genevieve, and the boys. You thought they would be great to get to know and hang out with as well. However, they had all been friends and family and you didn't want to be the "odd one out," or seen as the "rift" between Jensen and Daneel. You didn't have much time to think about it, because the doorbell rang tearing you from your thoughts.

"I got it!" Rose came rushing down the stairs towards the front door as you walked to go answer it as well.

Rose swung the door open to be greeted by Jensen, Daneel, and JJ.

"JJ! Come on! Let's go play in my room! I have a TON of toys to play with!" Before you could protest, they were off running up the stairs.

"Rose! What I have told you about running in the house?!"

"Sorry mom!" You could hear them giggling as Rose was giving JJ a tour of her room.

Now you were left in the what felt awkward position of letting Jensen and Daneel in your home. You turned to the couple and fiddled with your hands a moment before gesturing them inside.

"Come in, come in. Please excuse the 'in process of moving' look we have going on." You let out a nervous laugh.

"It looks great so far y/n." Jensen replied as he walked in taking a look around.

Daneel looked around too, but more of in an inspecting, judging fashion. She automatically went to the pictures you had on the fireplace mantel taking a look.

"You have some great pictures." She said upon inspecting them further. It was when she came to your last family photo you did with your ex that she stopped.

"Is this your husband?" She asked.

"Umm..ex-fiance actually." You were a little ashamed and still upset over the whole thing to mention it to someone you just met, but it was something you had to live with.

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that." She did actually sound somewhat sorry, but also maybe curious?

Jensen looked at you and then down as if starting to understand some of the comments and remarks you've said before, why some of the topics of discussion were a sore spot, and why you always quickly changed the subject when it came to that one in particular.

"Sometimes people just aren't actually ready to make that commitment really, even when they promise they are..."

Thankfully your doorbell rang again to end the awkward silence that was following your comment. You looked curious as to who else might be here, but then you recalled Jensen said he invited a few others to join.

"That should be the Padeleckis." Jensen said. He started to make his way to the door, but you both ended up there at the same time.

You saw Jared look a little lost at what he saw, because it looked as if you and Jensen were answering the door together like a couple, it was almost like a scene out of a sitcom or family movie.

"Hey Jared, Gen, and boys." Jensen greeted them all.

"Come on in." You gestured for them all to file inside.

"Rose! You have some more kids here that I'm sure would LOVE to play with you ladies!" You called up to your daughter.

You then hear two pairs of feet coming running down the upstairs hall to the top of the steps.

"Tom! Shep!" JJ yelled, "Come play with us!"

They didn't need to be told twice as they bolted up the stairs to go play with the girls.

All the formalities were done as Jensen introduced you to Jared and Genevieve and you showed them all to the back patio where you had the grill already warmed up and ready to be used.

"Ok, so how does everyone like their burgers? Well, Medium Well, Bloody, or just black?" Jared had a smile splash across his face as Gen let out a light laugh.

"No, no, no. Let us men handle the cooking of the meat while you women relax." Jensen started to shoo you away from the grill.

"But I'm the host?"

"Yes, you are, but this is how we do things. Men get to cook the meat while the women get to relax and watch the children."

"Come on y/n. Let the guys do their thing and we'll do ours." Gen started to guide you back inside. "Got anything good to drink?"

"I think I have a couple of options."

Jensen darted past you ladies as you all looked at him wondering where he was going.

"Forgot the food stuff we brought," he replied to your looks.

"Can you grab what we brought too?!" Gen yelled out to him.

You all heard a muffled response you guessed was a yes.

You got the ladies to the kitchen for them to pick out what they wanted as you put a pie and some brownies in the oven.

"You're going to win those kids' hearts with those right there y/n." Gen laughed at you.

"I hope so. They're my favorite too."

You ladies got to talking about the kids for a little while and then it shifted to work where you peaked their interests.

"Ok, so you're a freelance designer AND you're opening your own business? How do you have time for all that? Does Rose's dad help out a lot?" Gen noticed your face drop a little at the question. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's fine...if we're going to be friends, I'd be telling you all anyways...Ummm...I'm not entirely sure where it all went wrong...he was supportive while I was going to school, I supported him through his apprenticeship and then we were finally getting ready to get married and try at having another kid, it all went south...I guess he just wasn't really ready for it or was too afraid? I don't really know, he never wanted to talk about it really and just kept giving me vague answers. He never wanted to go to couple's therapy or anything either, so I got tired of putting more of myself into it than he was and called it off and moved out here."

"Why here though of all places?" Daneel asked.

"I don't really know the answer to that, other than that my sister and her boyfriend live a couple towns over and there's a HUGE wedding clientele out here just like in San Diego, great venues, and it was somewhere completely new to us."

Before anyone could have the conversation go any further, Jared came in to tell you all that the food was ready. You ladies called down the kids as you all went outside to eat since it was a good weather day.

After you had been seated for a few minutes your doorbell rang again. You looked confused and looked to Jensen to see if he had invited anyone else.

"Don't look at me, all my guests are here." He put up his hands defensively.

You made your way to your front door and upon opening it, you were not happy to see your ex at your door.

"Eric...what are you doing here?"

"Eh...good to see you too? Is this a bad time? I see you have company."

"I'm not sure if there would ever really be a GOOD time for you to be here...what ARE you doing here?"

"Can I help you?" Jensen appeared from behind you.

Eric looked at him confused and defensive.

"Jensen...this is Eric...my ex. Eric, this is Jensen."

"Yeah, I know who he is...from that show you were obsessed with. What the hell is he doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing," Jensen replied.

"Would both of you stop it?...Jensen, go ahead and go back to the table, I'll be right there...Eric, come inside before you make a scene."

Both men grumbled, but complied.

"I'll be right outside if you need anything." Jensen let you know before going outside.

"What the hell is his problem?!" Eric asked you as soon as Jensen was out of sight.

"He's just a concerned friend...He knows we didn't end on the best of terms and he's just concerned."

"Well if he IS "just a friend" I don't think it's much of his business."

You let out a sigh of frustration, "What do you want Eric? Why are you here?"

"I...I miss you guys..."

"Are you serious right now?!"

***Jensen POV***

I walked back out to the table all eyes on me.

"Her ex is here..."

"Oh really?" Daneel seemed to sound a little too excited at the fact. I do still love her, but she's been overly affectionate today. She hasn't been like this in forever and I think it's because she's intimidated by y/n. But y/n and I are just friends. She's good company. I'd be lying if I said I didn't find her attractive at all, but I'm still married/somewhat separated and she just got out of a serious relationship. Neither of us can or should be thinking if us as anything else.

"Yeah...uninvited obviously." Jensen replied.

"Is she ok?" Gen asked.

"I guess...hey, Rose where are you going? "

"To find my mom."

"Wait...she'll be right back." Before I could even get one foot away from the table, she was already inside.

***Your POV***

Before he could respond we were interrupted by Rose coming in and running up to him completely thrilled to see him.

"Are you here to join the BBQ with us dad?"

"Uh..."

"He can't stay babe."

"Aw, but why?"

You hated seeing her be put through this. He was an amazing dad for the most part.

You sighed, "Fine...BUT, he can only stay for a little bit."

She had a thousand watt smile shine from her face as she dragged him outside to join everyone.

You took a second to gather yourself as you took a few deep breathes running your hands through your hair before you rejoined everyone outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Upon returning outside you noticed it was slightly awkward. It was understandable from your point of view seeing as how you just explained the history of you and your ex to your new friends, but he didn't know that. Everyone played nice and the evening wasn't completely ruined by your ex's unexpected drop in. He of course was TRYING to be loving and doting on you, but you knew it was only because Jensen was there. You did notice it was slightly awkward between Jensen and Daneel as well. She seemed to be overly affectionate compared to how he was being with her. Then there was Gen and Jared, the power couple that you could just tell how much they loved each other by the way they looked at each other.

You remembered when people used to think that about you and Eric and you couldn't help but get a little sad. You were disrupted from your thoughts by Gen and Jared saying it was time for them to go. Shep was asleep in Gen's arms and Tom looked dazed as Jared carried him out.

"Thank you for having us y/n. It was great meeting you." Jared departed with a half hug he could manage with a child in his arms and you patted Tom's head.

"We definitely have to have a mommy's day and do some play dates. The boys love Rose." Gen also gave you a hug.

"I would really like that. And I know Rose would be absolutely thrilled to play with the boys again."

"I guess we should get going too." Daneel expressed as she tried to get up with a passed out JJ in her lap.

Jensen wasted no time assisting her trying to take JJ from her, but she assured him she had her just fine.

"Thanks for having us over. JJ really enjoyed herself." She gave you a polite smile, but no hug or offer to get the kids together again... not that you expected one either.

"Thank you again for having us over, even if it didn't go nearly as originally planned. I hope you enjoyed yourself too." He stood close to you as if wanting to do a hug goodbye, but was cut off by Daneel calling for him to get the car door to put JJ inside.

You decided to walk him out, "I did have a nice time. Thank you for coming and inviting the others. It was amazing getting to meet them too."

He hesitated at your door, "Are you sure you're going to be ok?" He asked gesturing in the direction you last Eric in.

You placed your hand on his arm, "I'll be fine. Thank you." You really were glad he was being such a great friend.

"Call me if you need ANYTHING...I mean it."

"Jensen! Door please!"

You gave him a thankful smile and sent him on his way. You watched as him and Daneel exchanged words as he placed JJ in her car seat before getting into the driver's seat. You shut your door as soon as he started their car. As soon as you turned around you saw Eric standing in your hallway, hands in his pockets, with a thought in his mind.

"Umm...I put Rose in her bed and she's out like a light."

"She had a busy day."

"Yeah..."

"Well, get home safely or where ever your hotel is at if you're staying in town. Have a good night and a safe drive back."

"Y/n..."

"Don't...we've been through this too many times. I'm exhausted. I can't do this, not tonight, not ever."

"But y/n I miss you guys like crazy. I miss my girls. I miss coming home to you guys. I miss everything we used to do."

"And don't think that we don't miss you. We do, but Eric...I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE...Please, just go..."

Before you could think he closed the space between you and placed a fevered kiss on your lips. You got lost in the moment before returning to your senses and removed yourself from his embrace.

"Get out..."

"But y/n..."

"Get out before I call the police. This is MY home and I want you out!"

He looked as if you just shot him and a part of you died seeing him look like that, but you couldn't do this anymore. The constant pulling you in, making you feel special again, promising to get married and have another child...only for a month or two to go by and he's backing out.

He left frustrated, but you had to watch him go. As soon as he left, you locked your front door, leaned back against it, and felt yourself break all over again.

That hole in your heart ripped open again, gushing with pain that hurt so much, it almost hurt to breathe. You were broken from your melt down by your phone ringing. You let it go to voicemail a couple of times before actually getting up to see who was trying to call you, worried it was Eric. You were relieved, but panicked to see it was Jensen that was calling you. You didn't want to answer, but upon seeing he had sent you a couple of texts and already a couple of calls, you tried to pull yourself together before answering.

"He-hey..."

"Y/n...what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine..." You tried to take a deep breath, but came in broken stutters.

"You don't sound ok...he didn't hurt you did he?" You could hear tension building in his voice.

"No...not physically anyways..." you sniffled.

"I think that still warrants for me to kick his ass."

You let out a light laugh.

"There she is. The y/n I know."

You silently smiled feeling so grateful for a friend like him right now.

"Do you want me to come over? I can get some ice cream on the way."

"Thank you, but no. I don't think Daneel would be comfortable with that. I'm actually surprised we're having a conversation this long, this late. I'm pretty sure she despises me."

"She doesn't despise you...she just sees you as a threat. I mean...she doesn't know you and being a celebrity, she's not quick to trust, worried about being taken advantage of..."

"Well I would never take advantage of any of you."

"Well I know that. And I'm pretty sure Gen and Jared do too. "

"Well thanks. I'm glad, because I like all of you guys too." You bit your lip at what Jensen had said about Daneel seeing you as a threat.

You didn't understand why. You knew you weren't hideous, but you didn't feel you were even close on the scale next to Daneel.

"I should be getting to bed. Rose probably won't let me sleep in...thanks again for coming over today and checking on me about Eric."

"Any time y/n."

"Goodnight Jensen."

"Goodnight y/n."


	6. Chapter 6

Part6

The next few days went by quickly. You had finished a couple of designs for work and were doing research on local companies to get into business with for your wedding planning business you wanted to start no later than the end of the year. You were lost in your work when you were disrupted by a text from Gen.

"Hey. Was curious if you ladies would like to come over for dinner this evening? :) "

"We would love to. Rose has gotten bored with me."

"See you ladies at 6 then :) "

You smiled, happy to have made friends so quickly and that also had families for you both to enjoy. You were curious if Jensen and the family would be there too. You felt it would be odd for them to invite just you guys, but who knows. Maybe they wanted to get to know you two a little better?

The day passed by quickly and at around 5 you decided to get you and Rose cleaned and ready to head out. You arrived at the Padaleckis in no time and even though you had seen their house in that magazine, it didn't nearly do the house justice. You were floored it was so beautiful.

"Someday..." you wishfully thought to yourself.

You noticed there wasn't another car in the driveway and thought maybe it was just you ladies that were invited.

"Welcome!" Jared greeted you guys from the door.

He gave each of you a hug as you entered through the door.

"Rose!" You heard the boys yell in unison.

They all scattered away before you knew it. Jared guided you through the home to their kitchen where you found Gen to be finishing prepping a salad.

"You're here." She smiled as she finished and set the bowl on the table before coming to give you a hug.

People certainly are friendlier in Texas you thought. You had only met them once and already they were heavy on the hugs, but you liked it a lot.

"Anything I can help with?" You asked.

"Nope, just waiting for the lasagna to finish in a few minutes and we're set. Glass of wine?"

"Sure, sounds great."

She poured each of you a glass before taking a seat at the table where you joined her.

"So...how was your day?" She asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"It was...busy. I just finished another design today and got busy on doing research on local catering and what not for the wedding planning stuff...There's A LOT of options out here."

She let out a light laugh. "That's for sure. Everyone LOVES BIG weddings out here, so just keep that in mind. SOME go for the smaller more intimate weddings, but most like the BIG parties."

The food was done in no time and everyone loved every last bite of it. Rose and the boys and Jared went to watch a movie in the living room while you and Gen went out on the porch for another glass of wine.

"So...there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about and I don't want you to take it the wrong way..." Gen started.

You had a feeling/worried about it having to do with you and Jensen and your friendship. That maybe they saw you as a homewrecker and wanted to threaten you or something, but then why not just call or come over to your place to do so?

"Ok...shoot..." you felt your hands getting sweaty at the anticipation of the conversation.

"I don't know how close you and Jensen are or how much he's divulged about his relationship with Daneel, but I feel I should let you know, that it's not going very well... in fact, the following day after your BBQ, Jensen came to stay with us while he looked for a place close by to move into..."

You swallowed the lump in your throat and coughed at it not going down. "I didn't...I didn't… "

"No! No...You were not the cause of that...Daneel might feel otherwise, but we know they've been having issues before then. Just after the BBQ she got a little dramatic in the accusations that you and Jensen were fooling around."

"But we've never even kissed!"

"I know that, we know that. But when they've been having issues and then he suddenly has a beautiful new FEMALE friend...it's not hard for her to jump to conclusions."

"I can see that, I would have done the same thing had that happened with me and Eric."

"Exactly...well, Jensen couldn't take it anymore and decided to finally move out. They've been sleeping in separate rooms for months. So he's now renting a condo 'til he finds something more suitable..."

"I had no idea...I mean things seemed awkward between them, but I never would have guessed it was that bad."

"How did you know things seemed awkward?"

"Having had to go to social functions while Eric and I were separating, I saw some of the same motions we went through."

She nodded understanding. "I'm only telling you all this because I know Daneel is trying to blame you, just wanting someone else to blame, but I wanted to let you know that none of the rest of us see it that way."

"Well thank you, I appreciate that...having gone through a separation myself, I wouldn't wish it on anyone else."

"I also...I also wanted to ask you...if Jensen comes to you about this, to please try to be there for him...he hasn't talked it about much with me and Jared and I feel it's because he's either embarrassed or feels like we'd pick sides. We love them both and know that sometimes things just don't work out, but we know he needs someone to talk to and someone who can relate and help him through this."

"I'll do my best, but seeing as how he hasn't talked to me about any of it all yet, I'm not sure he would at all...but if he does, I'll be there. I know having the right support system makes all the difference."

"Thank you..." she placed her hand over yours and gave it a light squeeze with a smile.

The rest of your conversation was light and about what to do for Rose's birthday coming up.

You said your goodbyes and headed home to see a car parked on the side of the street in front of your house and a man sitting on your front step. Upon pulling up, you noticed it was Jensen.

Rose was asleep in the back seat, so you decided to make sure he was ok before getting her out. After your split with Eric, be had gotten drunk a few times and you made sure to keep Rose away from that and you weren't going to stop now.

"Hey...Jensen?"

When he turned his face up you noticed a cut on his lip, some blood on his shirt, and some somewhat dry blood on his hand.

"Oh my god! What happened? Are you ok?"

You knelt down taking a closer look at him.

"I'm fine...you should see the other guy..."

Your stomach dropped...you had a feeling you knew who the other guy was.

"Jensen...was Eric here?"

"Yeah and he was drunk. I told him to go sleep it off before trying to see you and he sucker punched me right in the mouth...don't worry, even though I got a few good hits in, he's still in one piece and should be back at his hotel sleeping it off."

You knew you'd have to call and check on him. He was still Rose's dad after all.

"Come on, let's get you inside and I'll put Rose up to bed. Don't need her seeing all this blood and getting freaked out."

"I'm sorry y/n..."

"Jensen, we'll talk after I put her to bed, ok?"

"Ok..."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

You got Rose to bed and made your way back downstairs to check on Jensen. You found him sitting at your kitchen table just staring off into space. You watched him for a minute from the hall wondering what was on his mind and what he was even doing here at all.

You couldn't help but notice how defeated he looked and your heart went out to him. His emerald eyes that normally held so much light were dulled, his hands scraped, cut, and bruised from his fight with Eric. Not to mention his busted lip and now slightly swollen right eye.

You slowly closed the space between the two of you and wrapped your arms around him from behind and then you felt his body start to heave as he started to cry. You came around to kneel in front of him and his head fell to rest on your shoulder as he held onto you as if his life depended on it. You held him close as you ran your hand in circles on his back trying to calm him down, but knew a good cry was what he really needed right now.

Slowly his sobs and breathing slowed down and you could feel him start to relax. He started sniffling and you started to pull away to grab him a tissue, but his grip didn't loosen so you stayed where you were.

"I'm sorry..." he said.

"What are you sorry about? You have NOTHING to be sorry for."

"But I just barged over here, beat up Eric, and now here I am completely in pieces in front of you..."

"Hey..." you pulled his face to look you in the eye." You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. I'm glad you came over and you trust me enough to see you like this. And as far as the whole Eric thing, I am a little mad you guys got into a fight, but I'm glad you got rid of him before we got home...besides, I thought he was warranted for an ass kicking for hurting me emotionally the other day anyways."

A small smile splashed across his face, "I did owe him one didn't I?"

You smiled back at him, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." You helped yourself and pulled him up after you. You brought him into your guest room bathroom and started the sink water.

"Go ahead and start washing up, I'm going to get the first aid kit. I'll be right back."

***Jensen' POV***

What am I doing here? I shouldn't be here. I should have left after I got rid of Eric, but I also wanted to make sure he didn't come back. Y/n shouldn't have to deal with that. Hell, she shouldn't have to deal with me right now either. I just didn't know where else to go or who else to turn to. Gen and Jared were being so supportive, but I can't help but feel somewhat judged since their relationship is so much better. Y/n has gone through this, she knows what it's like...and I couldn't think of anywhere else I wanted to be at the moment...

****Your POV***

You walked into the bathroom seeing Jensen again to be lost in his thoughts. You couldn't even imagine what was going through his head. You had too many to keep track of when you were going through the same thing before.

You coughed to let him know of your presence and he turned as you walked in.

"Doesn't look as bad as I thought it might be...This is going to sting, so bare with me." You poured some antiseptic on the cuts on his hands and he hissed in response.

"Sorry." You said as he flexed his hands trying to work through the sting.

"It's alright, doesn't hurt TOO bad."

You patted his hands dry where they weren't cut and where you needed to wrap the gauze and wrap. As you were wrapping his hand you could feel his eyes on you watching you intently.

You focused on what you were doing and tried to ignore the hole he was burning into you with his eyes.

"There, all done."

He looked it over with an impressed look on his face. "You did a really great job, no breaks in the wrap or anything. I'm impressed."

"Well when your ex is an electrician, you get to do some bandaging here and there."

Now there was an awkward silence between you not really sure what else to do. You wanted to offerfor him to stay in the guest room and not have to worry about him driving or being alone, but you didn't want to push any boundaries.

"Umm...well I guess I should get going. Thanks for bandaging me up and being my shoulder to cry on...literally." he let out a light laugh trying to ease the tension that was growing between you.

You were still mere inches from him and even after he suggested he leave, he still didn't move an inch away from you. You could feel his body heat mingling with yours you were so close together.

"You know what?" You placed your hand on his forearm, "I think it would be best if you stayed...just for the night. I don't want you to have to drive back to where ever you're staying and I know I always welcomed some friendly company while Eric and I were splitting up...if you want, that's my offer."

"You know what..." he looked at you and saw how you sincerely meant every word and he'd be lying if he said he didn't WANT to stay. You definitely helped calm his nerves and he didn't really want to be left alone to his thoughts. "If it's not too much trouble..."

"It's no trouble at all. In fact, I'll even whip out the ice cream and we can watch a movie and just relax or talk some more. Whatever you'd like, I'm here for you."

He smiled at you, "I'd like that a lot."


	8. Chapter 8

I wanted to give a quick "Thank you" to everyone who has done a review. It really means a lot to let me know that you're enjoying the story, so Thank you!

Part 8

The night was filled with tears and laughs, a lot of ice cream, and a couple of action movies because neither of you were in the mood for any type of romance movie. You were awoken by two small hands trying to gently shake you.

"Mommy…" Rose whispered to you. "Mommy…can I have some breakfast?"

You started to stir and realize that you were sprawled along the long end of your L shaped couch, your head in Jensen's lap as he was laying across the bottom of the L. You tried your hardest to get up without waking him up, almost falling right back down on him. He stirred to lay on his side once you were off the couch and repositioned his blanket to be back on top of him.

"Mommy…what is he doing here?" Rose continued to whisper to you.

"Come on, let's get breakfast started." You whispered back rubbing the sleep out of your eyes and running your fingers through your hair to get it somewhat tamed.

You and Rose started fixing bacon, eggs, and pancakes for breakfast. It started to smell really good in your home.

"Mommy...why is Jensen here and why were you sleeping on the couch with him?"

It was an innocent enough question and she was only a child.

"Well...you see...Jensen was sad so mommy spent some time with him to make him feel better."

"And then you fell asleep?"

"Yep, we were having so much fun, we fell asleep and we didn't even know it."

"Why were you laying on him? Do friends do that to? You used to lay on daddy."

You were caught a little off guard. You told yourself that if you were to ever bring other men into her life, they would only be friends or if you were dating them, they wouldn't even meet til you felt things were serious.

"Friends lay togetger too, especially when they don't feel good."

"Oh...do you like Jensen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like him? Like you like Uncle Greg or like you like daddy?"

You choked on the juice you were drinking.

"Excuse me?"

"Well…"

"Good morning ladies."

"Good...good morning...Did you sleep ok?" You were hoping with every fiber of your being that he didn't hear a SINGLE word of your discussion before he walked in.

"Yeah...your couch is actually really comfortable."

It was silent for a moment before your phone rang. You looked at the caller ID to see that it was Eric calling you. Not ready to have that discussion just yet, you wanted to let it go to voicemail, but knew that if you did, he would more than likely just barge on over.

"Excuse me one second you guys...uh, Jensen, can you help finish the pancakes? "

"Sure."

You both sidestepped around each other in close proximity between the stove, Rose, and the island in the middle. Your bodies had come in contact as you were passing and you felt a jolt between you and the look he gave you made you think he may have felt it too. Your ringing phone made you not take a moment to analyze any further and you had to move on.

***Jensen's POV***

I know by the look on her face she felt that too, but before I could react she was bolting for the other room. This made me feel like I didn't need to hear her answer to Rose's question I heard before I stepped in. I did and I didn't want to hear what she would have to say. A part of me wanted her to say yes to liking me like she did Eric, but it's wrong for me to feel like that. I'm still technically married to Daneel, even though we've been separated for a little while now...and it would only complicate our friendship. I shouldn't be having ANY of these feelings for y/n, but...there's just something about her...well A LOT about her that I can't seem to get enough.

The whole night I felt at home and cared for. It was amazing how even through all the pain I felt talking about how me and Daneel fell apart, I still felt comfort in her and just being with her.

"What the?"

Rose started laughing at me having poofed flour at my face.

"Pay attention, you're going to burn the pancakes."

"Oh really now?" I pinched the flour and poofed it back at her and her face was lightly dusted in flour. Soon flour was floating in a cloud around us. I heard y/n converstion coming to an end, so I had Rose and I hurry getting everything to the table and getting to a seat.

(Meanwhile) ***Your POV***

"Yes?" You answered the phone.

"Well good morning to you too..."

You let out a heavy sigh as you pinched the bridge of your nose.

"I take it HE told you I stopped by..."

"Yes, Jensen told me you stopped by..."

"Did he also tell you that he left me a black eye, bloody nose, and bruised jaw as well?"

You bit your tongue wanting to be a smart ass, but decided not to be.

"No, he said you were in one piece...which I am thankful for...BUT you KNOW better than to come to me plastered, ESPECIALLY when Rose us around. You know I won't tolerate that crap."

"I know and I'm sorry...I just wanted to see you guys and..."

"Eric...I'm done having this conversation...you...I can't keep waiting for you to REALLY be ready when there could be someone out there who is. I want to get married and Rose wants a younger sibling and I want another child as well...everything you said YOU wanted as well, but every time we'd get even remotely close to having such a thing, YOU would start to draw away, go out with your friends more, and just not be there. I can't go through it anymore and I'm not going to let Rose go through it anymore either... Look, I'm in the middle of fixing breakfast and Rose is waiting on me. I need to go. I'll talk to you later…"  
You hung up before he could drag on the conversation any further. You took a deep breath before returning to the kitchen to find Rose and Jensen lightly dusted in flour sitting at the table with all the food.

"Should I ask?" You arched your eyebrow inquisitively.

They both pointed a finger at the other and you could only laugh.

Breakfast was a nice time between all of you and Rose was begging Jensen to bring JJ over to play soon as he was getting ready to leave.

"Thank you...for everything last night." Jensen said as he reached to give you a hug goodbye.

You wrapped your arms around him tightly, "Anytime...what else are friends for?" You felt your face drop a little at the realization of what you just said. A part of you wanted to be more. But he was still technically married and you just recently got out of a serious long relationship.

He squeezed back, but you didn't his face slightly drop at your phrase either.

You both slowly pulled away before he set off, but not before promising Rose he would try to bring JJ soon before he had to return to shooting his show.

You smiled happy to have such a great new person in your life, but also felt sad at what you wanted and the fact that it may never be that way, no matter how bad you wanted it to be.

(Not sure how I like the ending of this chapter, I might re-do it, but I'll let you know at the beginning of my chapter 9 post)


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Over the course of the next week you and Jensen had daily talks and texts and then he was off back to the set. Rose was bummed she didn't get to see JJ prior to his departure, but Jensen hardly saw her either unless Daneel was with them too and you didn't want to get in the middle, especially since Daneel was looking to blame you for all the recent turn of events.

You couldn't blame her for wanting to point fingers. You blamed all of Eric's friends for your split since they always encouraged him to go out, but you had to come to terms that it just wasn't meant to be between you too, especially if he didn't want to put any extra effort into it. You just didn't feel a relationship should be that hard to keep going. You knew every relationship went through rough patches, but if you couldn't work through them and only was willing to put in some work, then it was better to just let it go.

You and Rose were over at the Padalecki's for a play date with the boys. You were all in the family room watching a movie when you heard the front door slam and all heads turned to see who it was.

"What THE HELL are YOU?! doing here?!" Daneel screeched upon seeing you.

"Whoah! Whoah!...Daneel...why don't you let JJ stay with the rest of the kids and you and I go talk in the kitchen."

"I don't want to leave my child with HER. She'll just take her away from me too!"

"You know what Gen, I think Rose and I should go. Thanks for having us over."

You gathered your things and Rose and went out the door. You could hear more yelling as you left and you wanted to defend yourself, but knew it wouldn't be worth the argument, especially in front of the kids. You knew Gen would probably call you later and give you minor details. You didn't ask and didn't want to know much about what was going on between Jensen and Daneel anymore than he told you. You just didn't want to be in the middle knowing how nasty everything could turn out.

Later that night you got a call from Gen.

"Hey...everything ok?" You asked. You knew how draining this could be on friends and loved ones as well.

"Yeah. She was livid that...well, let's just say that things aren't getting any better between them. Daneel offered to go up there for the weekend knowing that he had a light schedule for them to spend some time together and he turned her down. She thinks he's starting to have feelings for someone else...and she thinks it's you..."

"What? Why?"

"I dunno. I know you guys have only been friends and neither of you would do anything while they're still married...she just doesn't know why else he wouldn't want to TRY to spend time together."

"I don't know either..."

You could hear the boys in the background, "I gotta go. I'll talk to you later y/n. And I'm sorry about Daneel attacking you."

"It's ok. She's going through a rough time...but I can only take the lashings for so long..."

"I know. I'm surprised how well you've handled it so far fire cracker."

"Ha...ha...thanks. Have a goodnight Gen."

"You too y/n."

You couldn't help but feel a little mad at Jensen for not wanting to have Daneel come up for the weekend. You told him how Eric never wanted to do stuff like that to try to fix things, but wouldn't call the relationship off either. And now here he was not wanting to try anything, but not giving her divorce papers either.

"Hey y/n...How are you? I wasn't expecting you to call."

"What THE HELL is your problem?! Your wife is TRYING to fix things and you're just blowing her off?! You KNOW how much it killed me when Eric did that to me, so WHY are you doing it to her?!"

"Whoa! I thought you were neutral in this whole thing. And I thought she was attacking and blaming you for our problems, so why are you trying to help her out?"

"I'm not doing anything for her. I just know how much that hurts and I know you'll end up reg retting not trying...just look at how Eric is now that we've moved on without him BECAUSE he wouldn't try and I got tired of trying...I just...don't want you to regret not at least TRYING ok..."

You heard him let out a heavy sigh, "I dunno y/n...I've...I've been...I think I'm starting to have feelings for someone else...and shouldn't I NOT be if I truly loved Daneel?"

You felt your heart stop and had the sudden desire for that someone to be you and at the same time didn't want to become known as "the woman who broke up the Ackles household." And you KNEW he would regret not at least trying and you would hate yourself for not encouraging him to do so.

"I dunno...I think you just might be confused with how things are lately...I think even when you're married you can have certain feelings for others, hell you can even still find other people attractive, but it's the love you have your spouse and desire to be with them that keeps yoi from acting on those other feelings...and you haven't acted on them, right?"

"No...but I've really wanted to..."

"But you haven't...so there has to still be something there between you and Daneel. More than a ring and a piece of paper. I mean you guys have been together for so long and been through so much together...I think you would really regret not trying everything to have things work out..."

He was silent. You guessed processing everything you said.

"Jensen?...you still there?"

"Yeah...just...I dunno y/n...I feel like it would be futile. We've had issues for so long and they haven't been resolved..."

"Then TRY to resolve them...if they don't get resolved or if they end up resolved for only a short period of time, then at least you know you tried and you can feel better ending it KNOWING that you did everything you could to fix it."

"You're not gonna let this go are you until I say I'll have her come for the weekend will you?"

"Nope!"

"Ok...ok...I'll have her come."

"And Jensen."

"Hmm?"

"Make it special. A nice dinner, something romantic. Really put an effort to it and try to remind the two of you why you fell in love in the first place."

"Ok y/n. I'll try."

"Thank you...I know you will...Now call your wife, get her a plane ticket and have a great weekend!"

He laughed lightly, "Ok y/n...you have a good weekend too."

You hung up satisfied that he was going to TRY, but also felt torn because a part of you hoped it was you he was starting to have feelings for. But he's MARRIED! You can't and didn't want to be the "other woman." You let out a heavy sigh, plugged your phone into the charger, and headed off to bed.

Hopefully your dreams would be a lot less drama filled than your reality.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

You didn't hear from Jensen at all that weekend. Not that you really expected to. Rose and all the kids had started school so schedules were packed. A whole week had past and you still hadn't heard from Jensen at all. You had heard from Gen and heard that things were getting better between him and Daneel last she heard so you kept your distance.

*Hey fire cracker. We haven't had the lids together for a bit. BBQ at our house this Saturday. Bring your swimsuits it's supposed to be hot.*

You were glad to be able to schedule something with everyone. You had made some new mommy friends at the PTA meeting you went to, but none of them were as fun to you.

*Sounds great :) What time?*

*See you at 2 :D*

Saturday came before you knew it and you ladies made your way to the Padalecki's home.

"Hey!" Jared greeted you at the door.

You gave hima big hug surprised he was home.

"Hey stranger. Long time no see. I didn't think you'd have time to be home for another week or two."

"That was the plan, but we got ahead of schedule filming so I couldn't wait to get home."

"I don't blame you."

"Come on, the boys and Gen are in the pool already working up an appetite."

You shimmied out of your clothes in the downstairs bathroom before heading out to the pool. You started to walk out making sure the door shut behind you, you turned right into someone, bouncing off of them and almost falling before this someone caught you.

You looked up to see it was Jensen. You didn't know what to say. You hadn't heard from him in over a week and now here he was staring at you while you're in a bikini.

He cleared his throat as he helped you back upright.

"I'm sorry...I wasn't watching where I was going." You finally managed to find your voice and felt very exposed on front of him at the moment as you wrapped your towel around you.

"No. It's my fault. I wasn't looking either really. I uh...I saw Rose out there, but not you and was curious if you were here and well...here you are."

"Yep...here I am..."

Things had never been this awkward between the two of you so you had no idea why it was now.

"I'm sorry..." he said.

You looked at him with an expression asking him to go on.

"I'm sorry I haven't contacted you in awhile...I've just...I've been busy filming and spending time with Daneel and-"

"Jensen. Stop. You have nothing to apologize for. We're friends. Friends don't have to talk ALL the time. It's not like we were dating or anything and you should be focused on those things more than worrying about me."

He could hear the slight tone of hurt in your voice, but you weren't going to tell him how much it hurt to have someone SEEM to care so much about you one minute to then dump you like an old shoe the next.

"Y/n...I do worry though. You're my friend and you have a lot going on too and I have been worried...it's just-"

"Daneel doesn't like it. I get it."

"How did you...?"

"I'm not an idiot Jensen. She always looked at me as if she wanted me to drop dead and probably thought there was more going on. I'm fine...really. I get it. And I'M the one who told you to TRY to fix things and if it means cutting ties, then so be it. Am I happy about it? No, but it's not my marriage on the line and that should come first...look...I'd really rather not talk about it anymore and enjoy getting to hang out with my friends ok? I know I might sound mad, but I'm really not..."

You hoped he would just drop it and maybe SOMETIME you guys could be close friends again, but you weren't about to hold your breath on it.

The rest of the BBQ went well. You enjoyed yourself no matter how envious you sometimes felt seeing Jensen and Daneel happier than the last time you saw them. You were envious that they were trying to make things work TOGETHER. Not one sided and you were starting to wish things had turned out differently for you and Eric. You were even starting to think that if they could make it work, maybe you and Eric could too...

"Hey...you ok?" Jared had seen you off to yourself in your little world while the kids played inside and the others were lounging around.

"Yeah...I'm fine...just a lot on my mind."

"You know...you can talk to me too...I'm actually a really good listener..." He looked at you urging you to spill to him.

You did and you didn't want to. You would be talking to him about two of his best friends and how jealous you were of their relationship seeming to come back together while yours fell apart and that you were concerned your crush on Jensen was getting in the way of wanting them to be happy.

You let out a sigh, "I'm not sure you're one I should be talking to..."

"Try me?"

You got the feeling he wasn't going to let up until you spilled, so... "I'm hating myself because I'm jealous of a friend of mine that I care about getting what I wanted."

"Care to elaborate, I'm a little lost y/n."

You couldn't tell if he was just playing dumb or if you really were too vague for him to understand.

"I'm...I'm jealous that Jensen and Daneel are starting to make things work and I feel utterly horrible for it. He's a good friend and I want him to be happy and I really DO want things to work out for them, but...why couldn't things have worked out that way for me?" You started to have tears sting your eyes and your throat started to get swollen from trying to choke them back.

"Hey...it's ok. It's ok to be jealous of something like that. But what if things HAD worked out? None of us would have ever met and I know that I wouldn't trade that for anything. You and Rose are amazing and deserve to be treated as such. Trust me, you will be when the right person comes along."

"I'm 30 Jared...who is going to want me? I'm 'damaged goods' as far as anyone is concerned."

"Shut up. That's not true. If anyone's damaged it's Eric. You're smart, funny, beautiful, and you're independent and strong. The RIGHT guy will see that and be blown away. I promise."

You wiped the tears welling out of your eyes away as you took a deep breath. Jared wrapped you in a hug.

"You and Rose deserve nothing but the best. You'll find it, I'm sure of it."

"Thanks Jared."

"You gonna come back inside?"

"Yeah...just let me gather myself and clean up and I'll be right back inside."

He walked back in through the kitchen to be met by Jensen inside.

"She ok?" Jensen asked.

"She'll be fine...don't worry." He looked at him as if warning him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jensen asked.

"You know why. It might hurt you both for a little bit, but you need to keep your distance if you really want to fix things with Daneel."

"I know...but why shouldn't I be able to be friends with y/n at all? ESPECIALLY when she's hurting?"

"Look, we all care for y/n, but you need to worry about you and yours. She's not alone. She still has me and Gen and her family and other friends. I think she can fend without you for a little while."

"But what if Daneel is never ok with us being friends?"

"I don't think that will be the case. She just feels threatened, but once you show there's nothing to be threatened about, she'll get over it."

"I don't know man. I don't want to be dictated like that. That's not what a marriage should be like."

"Y/n told you to do whatever it took to fix it, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then she understands...Look, she's upset with herself for being jealous of you and Daneel working things out when here and Eric couldn't, alright?"

"She's not going to go back to him, is she?"

"That's her choice, but no. I don't think so. You have enough to worry about right now."

You ended their conversation as you came in to get a bottle of water. You could feel the awkward tension in the air so you got in and got out as fast as you could. You couldn't help but feel a little more relieved at hearing how worried Jensen was about you, but decided not to dwell on it all things considered.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

It had been about a month since the BBQ and you hardly saw Jensen and Daneel unless you were over at the Padalecki's. You had a few play dates with Gen and the boys and sometimes the Ackles would join as well. You kept your cool about not really being great with Jensen anymore and even went out on a couple of dates since then. None of them intrigued you very much so it didn't go any further than just the first date. Gen and Jared kept rooting for you to try more than just one date with the guys, but you said you wanted that "connection" to be there the first time and not have to try to have it grow. They understood, but still thought you were just trying to get out of the dating game.

*Hey…what are you doing the weekend that is an EXACT month from now?* Gen texted you.

*Nothing that I'm aware of?*

*Good, because you're going the Supernatural Convention with us here in Houston.*

*Ok…I think that would be a lot of fun. Never had a chance to make it to one before *

*You'll love it *

*Do I get to see you guys before then? LOL*

*Of course. What did you have in mind?*

*Mommy date?*

*You got it*

You and Gen had hung out a couple of times just the two of you. She even surprised you by bringing Daneel along one time. She knew you two still weren't all that excited about each other. She wasn't excited about you, because of her accusations and you weren't excited about her, because you didn't like being accused of things you never even did. But you had a nice enough time and Daneel wasn't snide with you at all, but she didn't interact with you very much either.

The day of the convention had finally arrived and you couldn't decide what to wear. You wanted to geek out and wear some of your supernatural gear, but didn't want to be TOO geeked out…that and most of your stuff was about being a "Dean Girl" and given the fact that Jensen and Daneel were going to be there you chose against it.

Instead you went with one of your own designs and brought some business cards. You didn't get this far by passing up opportunities. You also wanted to show off your latest tattoo that none of them had seen yet, so you cut and edited the t shirt to show off your shoulders. You did your make up lightly for a more natural look and straightened your hair. Your sister was babysitting and you were off.

You couldn't believe the energy there was. Gen told you where to enter to find them and avoid the crowds. You started making your way down the back halls to end up lost. You started to turn back around to smack right into someone who caught you right before you hit the ground.

You looked up to see Jensen, but not Jensen? The face looked familiar to you though.

"You ok? I have had women fall for me before, but none as quickly as you." He said with a smirk.

And there it was. He was Brock Kelly. You thought he was the most attractive flashback Dean they had on the show and he definitely aged well. You started to blush at his statement and also found him a little conceited.

"Well if you have to knock them over like you did me, I could see how easy it is for you to have women fall for you." You smirked back at him.

"Ouch. You're a fire cracker aren't you?"

"That's my nickname, don't wear it out."

"So, does firecracker have a real name?"

"Depends on who wants to know. I don't just give out my name to strangers...no matter how attractive they are."

He blushed a little before extending his hand out to you, "The name's Brock. Brock Kelly."

You took his hand and shook it, "Y/f/n. Y/f/n y/l/n."

"It's a pleasure to meet you y/n. Quite a beautiful name to fit a beautiful woman."

"Oh please...are we in high school?"

"No just..."

"This stuff normally works on the younger ladies. I know."

"And you're not a younger lady?"

"HA!" You laughed out loud at him before covering your mouth. "No...how old do you think I am?"

"I seem to have already dug a deep enough hole here and I'm not trying to dig my own grave, so...I won't even guess. Even though I must think you're younger than you really are."

"Good boy. You're a fast learner."

"And you're still shootin' off sparks at me." He let out a light laugh. "I take it that you're here for the convention." He says looking at your shirt.

"I am. I got lost looking for where Jared and Jensen and the families are supposed to be."

"Oh...are you related to any of them? I've never seen you at any of these before."

He stood with his arm held for you to link yours in his. You were hesitant, but linked your arm through his as you started to walk.

"No. Just a friend."

"Well they must think a lot of you. They don't normally invite just anyone to come...and I can see why."

You blushed a little not used to this kind of attention anymore.

"Thanks-"

"Y/n! There you are!" You heard Gen yell down the hall.

Everyone else came from around the corner as well getting ready to walk into one of the banquet halls. Jensen stopped in his tracks seeing you arm in arm with Brock. You almost pulled your arm out from Brock's, but remembered you had no need to. You were single and you were starting to honestly feel happy for Jensen and Daneel still working things out.

Gen and Jared had huge smiles on their faces and you were starting to think this was part of some plan. You gave a glare at Gen to let her know you two would be talking later, but it the glare was gone as soon as it appeared because you were all entering the banquet room.

All the men went to their interview tables while you ladies sat around together.

"This is always the most boring part. We have lives too they could be asking about." Daneel was restless and you had no idea why.

Brock was done before the others having only been a guest appearance and not really much of a part of the show anymore.

"So...they asked about you," Brock said as he sat down next to you.

"And what interest could I POSSIBLY be to them?"

"They wanted to know if you were my girlfriend since they saw us walking in together..."

"And?...what did you say?"

"I said I would have to ask you first and of course before that, I'd have to get to know you."

You were a little taken aback by his forwardness, but you liked it. You could see Daneel looking pleased to see someone else getting your attention and Gen had a huge smile on her face she was trying to hide behind her hand playing with the zipper on her jacket.

"You wanna get a coffee real fast before we do any of the fan stuff? We definitely have time." Brock asked you.

"Aren't you worried about being mobbed by fans?" You asked.

"Nah. No one knows I'm here. I'm a surprise appearance. And they haven't seen me on the show in awhile, so I should be fine with a hat and some sunglasses. Come on, I'm still jet lagged and need a pick me up." He gave you a pouty face.

"Alright fine."

He stood up and extended his arm for you to hook yours back through his and you did.

You could feel eyes trying to burn a hole through you, but you decided to ignore the feeling and keep walking.

If none of the fans enjoyed the surprise guest (even though you knew theh would), you were sure enjoying him.

Author's Note: Don't worry. Jensen isn't done in the story. ;) Also, I know I didn't sate before, but this is supposed to take place about 3yrs from now. Hence how all their kids are school age.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

You and Brock managed to get the coffees and get back in one piece. Upon returning the rest of them were finishing up their Interviews as well.

You could feel a number of eyes on you two, but it was a certain pair of green ones that caught your attention. Filled with an emotion you couldn't quite identify other than maybe jealousy, which if he were single rather than trying to work on his marriage, you would have found of interest instead of annoyance.

You had to put on a happy face while Daneel and him were mushy around you, but the second you show even a remote interest in someone, he gets huffy? You were going to have to talk to him about it at some point, but right now was not the time.

The meet and greets and photo ops were kind of boring for those of you not involved, but you all did enjoy seeing the funny poses and props the guys had to work with. Brock asked you questions like what you did for work and how you met all of them, which then led to him asking questions about Rose, but you didn't give him much details and he noticed.

"Why don't you seem to like telling me much about your daughter?" He didn't ask in a rude way, he actually sounded a little hurt.

"I jus-"

"She doesn't even know you man. Why would she give a stranger details about her kid?"

You turned to see Jensen with a smug look on his face towards Brock.

"ACTUALLY...I was going to say...that I don't want to share a whole lot, because I already decided that guys I date won't even meet her until I feel there's something serious going on...she's already fallen in love with people who don't hang around for very long..."

You saw Jensen's face falter for a brief second before Daneel came up to escort him off to the panel area.

"Uh...is there something going on between you two I should know about or stay away from you for?" He looked nervous about your answer.

You let out an aggravated sigh, "You know...I'm getting pretty tired of people accusing that." You started to walk off, but he grabbed your hand.

"I'm sorry y/n. I didn't mean to accuse anything. He just seemed a little hostile towards me and he's never really been like that before."

You bit your bottom lip kind of at a loss of what to say. You knew Jensen was being hostile and you didn't know if he was just being an over protective friend or jealous, but you needed to worry about yourself. But you still had to talk to him too.

"I'm sorry. He's dealt with my ex and I guess he's just a little over protective since then."

Brock swung his arm around your shoulder, "That's understandable...was your ex that much of an ass?"

You walked with him to the panel area, "He can be...when he's drunk. Most of the time he behaves himself otherwise."

You both smiled at each other as you reached the panel area. You could hear the host starting the introduction for the panel. "Now before the main stars come out, we have some special guests! Come on out!"

"That's my cue. I'll be back in a few." He gave your hand a squeeze before heading out on stage to a crowd gone wild.

The questions started out simple enough. They were curious as to what he was doing since appearing on Supernatural, if he ever wanted to do another flashback episode, and what types of roles he wanted in the future. You could feel someone stand close behind you as you stood off to the side of the stage.

"You need to be careful getting close to him."

You could feel your fuse get cut in half. How dare he come over and try to tower over you and tell you what to do and not even in a concerned tone, but in a more commanding kind of tone.

"Who the HELL do you think you are?! I put on a happy face and ENCOURAGE you to try to fix your marriage and as soon as I have someone show even the SLIGHTEST bit of interest in me, you have to get all bent out of shape about it?! What the fuck Jensen?!" You were yelling in a whisper tone to try to not get too much attention brought to the two of you.

He gripped you by your elbow and pulled you further away from the stage with him to where there were less people.

"Let go of me." You tugged your arm as he let you go.

He looked at you as if he were in pain. You suddenly had all your anger deflate and wrapped him in your arms.

"What is going on Jensen?"

He wrapped his arms around you as you felt his body relax into the embrace.

"I...I don't know...I wish I did, but...everyone keeps telling me different things and I don't know who to listen to anymore and then I don't even get to talk to you anymore and you were the one thing lately that started to help things make sense again."

You pulled back to look up at his face. "Then why stop talking to me?"

"You said to do whatever it took to make things work...and Daneel...she doesn't like our friendship."

You sighed. Having been the female in their equation yourself, you could see things from her point of view, but you also knew it wasn't going to help them in the long run. She HAD to trust him and if she didn't, then why keep the relationship going?

"I can see why she would feel that way, but have you tried talking to her about it?"

"Of course I have...but she just thinks we're going to sleep together and still kind of thinks we already have."

*I wish* you think to yourself, even though you knew it was wrong. You hadn't gotten any in a little while and you couldn't lie that you hadn't fantasized about it before.

"Just give her some time. She'll see we're nothing more than friends and get over it. I promise." You pulled him in for another hug hoping to hide your unsure face.

"Thank you." He said as held you back.

"Now...do you REALLY think Brock is that bad of a guy?"

***Jensen POV***

She looked at me with a look of hope in her eye. They obviously found each other attractive and of interest to each other. I felt torn. One side of me wanted to keep her away from everyone and the other wanted to see her happy. She's been so supportive of me and Daneel, I should be supportive of her too...but I can't stop thinking about her and seeing her today...with him...it's been driving me nuts. But I'm working on things with Daneel...I can't keep y/n from trying to be happy too…

"He's an ok guy I guess."

"You guess huh?" She wore that playful smile on her face.

I was dragged from focusing on her by both our ears perking up to a fan asking Brock if he had anyone special in his life. Y/n turned around and made her way back to her spot on the side of the stage and I stood there frozen.

"Uuhh...actually...I did just so happen to sweep someone off their feet recently, or rather knock them off of them…but we'll have to see if that was more forced or welcomed still..."

There was a mixture of "aws" good and upset. But y/n's face got the brightest shade of red to it.

***Your POV***

He just told the fans he's found someone of interest...and that someone...IS YOU! OMG! You felt like you were back in high school being a freshman and having a hot senior flirt with you. Your face felt so hot, you knew it was red. He looked over at you and smiled and winked.

Instantly fans sitting in front of the opposite side of the stage from you started looking your way and snapping pictures.

Out of nowhere your vision went black as a body stood in front of you. You looked up to see a head with a beanie on it and knew it was Jared. You felt a tug on your arm as you were dragged off the side stage to find Gen standing in front of you.

"Well...you guys have DEFINITELY hit it off better than me and Jared had hoped." She had a huge smile on her face.

"I knew it! As soon as I saw your faces when you saw us!...Gen!"

"What? A friend can't try to hook a friend up?"

"Well...yeah, but come on! Brock?!"

"What's wrong with him? You guys seem to be getting along just fine so far."

"Well yeah..."

"Ok then. A thank you would work just fine." She wore a smirk on her face.

"Uh uh. I'll owe you one depending on how this goes..."

"Deal."

"Hey, that's where you went." Brock came up to you ladies.

"Hey Brock." Gen and him hugged in greetings and made small chit chat.

"Well I'm going to go take a quick shower, and have a quick nap before the fun this evening...I'll see you ladies there?"

"Of course," Gen answered for you.

"Awesome. I'll see you ladies then." He leaned in to give you a quick peck on the cheek before heading off.

"Y/n and Brock sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

You clamped your hand over her mouth. "Don't you dare finish that song."

She batted her eyes innocently at you with your hand still over her mouth.

You couldn't help, but get excited about seeing him again and spending some more time with him.

(Author's note: Sorry it took so long to get this up. Had to catch up on some class work and work was crazy with bills. But I'm back and excited to continue this story )


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

After the guys were done with their panel you all went back to your rooms to recharge. You decided to dress to impress from your head down to your as you were applying the finishing touches, you heard a knock on your door. Not expecting anyone, you walked over to go open it and peeped through the peep hole to see who was outside. You couldn't help but smile at the unexpected surprise.

"Wow...you look amazing." Brock handed you a single red rose. "Might you accompany me this evening for the festivities?" He held out his arm for you to link yours with his. A signature move you guessed.

You smiled at him. "Let me grab my purse and room and key and I'm all yours." You quickly grabbed your things before linking your arm in his and you both made your way down to join the karaoke festivities.

As you were walking down the hall, you were joined by Jared and Gen and then Jensen and Daneel as well when you came past their room. Everyone was talking and laughing and having a good time. You couldn't but notice that Jensen was still being quieter than usual though and you couldn't help but feel concerned.

As soon as you all arrived you were rushed by fans trying to get pictures with everyone. You scooted yourself off to the side not wanting to really partake. No one knew you and that's kind of how you wanted it to stay.

The evening was turning into a real blast. Drinks were flowing, songs were being sung, dancing was in full force. You hadn't been out like this in a long time and you were loving every second of it. Somehow you were coerced to go sing on stage. Daneel had gone back to the hotel room not feeling well and you still hadn't had a chance to talk to Jensen and you wanted a way to show him you were there for him. With the alcohol in your system and your better judgement not entirely present...you decided to sing "I'll Stand By You"

As you sang you made sure to find his green eyes and you both never looked away throughout the song. You were applauded and cheered after you were done and you very carefully made your back down the stage stairs having your legs feel even more like JELLO than before you went on stage. Brock appeared at your side to help you back to the booth you were all sitting at. There was a slight awkward air about everyone, but when you looked to find Jensen he was no longer in the spot he was just previously sitting.

You then heard his voice coming from the stage, "Man, now how am I supposed to follow that performance?" He smiled and winked at you seeming to be completely indifferent about what you just sang to him. You then heard a familiar tune start to play from the band. "I know this one I like to sing all the time, but you guys never seem to get bored of hearing me sing it either." He laughed at all the whoops and hollers he got. He then proceeded to sing "Simple Man" and you felt kind of let down, but didn't really pay attention to the lyrics he put more effort in to "Boy, don't you worry, you'll find yourself, Follow your heart and nothing else, And you can do this, oh baby, if you try, All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied" s You didn't even notice him looking straight at you as he sang those verses. You felt stupid and just wanted to go back to your room. 

"Wanna get out of here?" Those words were music to your ears at this moment. You looked to see Brock have a concerned look on his face. 

"Yeah, I don't feel so good." He nodded in understanding as he scooted out of the booth to hold his hand out for you to help you get out as well. 

"I'll see you guys in the morning," you spoke to Gen and Jared and the others at the table before leaving. Gen and Jared looked at you with a somewhat sad look. 

You walked back to your room with Brock and he started to let you go as you neared your door, but you gripped tighter on his hand. 

"Can you...can you stay for a little bit?" You bit your lower lip and gave him some puppy dog eyes. 

"I'm not so sure that I should..." 

"Why not?" You felt your short fuse starting to ignite. 

"Y/n..." he let out a sigh, "I think you're beautiful and funny and independent, but..." 

"But what?" 

"You SAY there's nothing going on between you and Jensen, but..." 

"Excuse me?!" 

He placed his hands on your arms gently holding you to look at him, "Y/n, just hear me out, ok?" You nodded as you took a deep breath. "The way you two look at each other, how protective he is of you, and then what I saw tonight while you both sang-" 

"He didn't do anything special." 

"You weren't paying attention then...look, I really do like you and I would love to get to know you better, but until you two resolve whatever it is that's going on between you two...EVEN IF it really is nothing...I don't want to get caught in the middle." 

"I can respect that. But there's really nothing going on. I swear. He's working on his marriage with Daneel and I'm...I'm just a best friend to him and that's all that he is to me." 

"That may be all that you guys are to each other on the surface, but...I think you guys really should talk about what's going on and no bullshit...if you end up resolving things and you're still available, I would really love for you to give me a call."

He placed a kiss on your lips and felt a jolt run through you. As he started to pull away you pulled him into you and the kiss began to get more heated. You were pushed against your hotel room door as you bit onto his lower lip and tugged a little earning a low grunt from him. After a few minutes of hands wandering and both of you losing your breath you came to a stop resting your forehead against his. 

"Wow..." Was all he could manage to say and you both lightly laughed and smiled at each other. "Now I really hope things work out in my favor." You couldn't help, but blush. 

"I would REALLY love to stay, especially after that, but...I think you two need to talk first." He turned his head to look down the hall where your eyes followed to see a locked jaw Jensen looking at you two. "I really hope to get a call from you later." He placed a soft kiss on your cheek before walking down the opposite end of the hall away from Jensen as he gave him a slight wave at his departure. 

Jensen stood there not moving, jaw still locked, and a mixture of emotions in his a word could escape your lips Jensen started to walk off away from you. You didn't know what you were doing as your feet took off after him. You caught up to him and spun him around. 

"What the hell-" You were cut off by his lips crashing into yours. Taken aback for a mere second before reciprocating you wrapped your arms around his neck getting lost in the kiss. Kissing Jensen was different than kissing Brock. It felt like you were at peace, like you were home, where you belonged. But even in your intoxicated state, you were brought out of your thoughts to remember that he was still married and quickly separated from him. 

"We can't do this. What are we doing?" You ran your hand through your hair to try to grasp what was going on. 

"I'm sorry y/n...I shouldn't have done that...I just...I'm getting so tired of lying to myself, to you, to everyone..." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Can we talk about this somewhere more private?" You took his hand and led him to your room. 

You both sat down on the couch in your room, he looked tired and worn out as he looked at you. 

"Ok...talk" You started the conversation. 

(Sorry for the cliffhanger. I should have the next part up before the end of the weekend, but I need to get some class work done.)


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

***Jensen POV***  
After I finished my song I of course got asked for an encore, but when I looked to see if y/n was still there, she was nowhere to be found. I looked to Jared to Gen for Gen to shake her head at me with a sad look on her face. I had to find y/n. I excused myself from the stage to run to the table.

"Where did y/n go?" I asked Gen and Jared as I scanned the room.

"Brock took her back to her room." Gen replied.

I took off to get to her.

"Jensen wait!" Jared yelled after me.

I stopped reluctantly. "What Jared?"

"Look…I don't know what's going on through your head, but please just remember our conversation a few days ago. Gen and I support you in whatever decision you make, but keep in mind the repercussions as well. We love you AND Daneel, but want you guys to be happy, no matter what that means."

***Flashback to a few days prior to the convention***

"It feels good to get out just the two of us," Jared said to Jensen.

"I know man. I'm FINALLY off of house arrest..."

"So uh...since you kinda brought it up...how's it going between you and Daneel?"

Jensen let out a heavy sigh. "I dunno man...I really don't...I'm just so tired."

"It'll work out man."

"Really Jared? Will it? I'm so tired of TRYING...I thought by now I'd AT LEAST be 'able' to talk to whomever I wanted, but no. Even just to get to go out with you tonight was a fight...I can't...I can't keep doing this. The constant fighting, the lack of trust, the control or lack thereof on my part...I tried...I REALLY did and it's getting me nowhere."

"I had no idea...I'm sorry J. I thought things were picking up, seeing how you guys are whenever you come over."

"Yeah well we are actors right? And apparently better ones than I thought..."

"Look, whatever you decide. Gen and I will be there. No choosing sides, no cutting one off, no bias opinions ok. We know you tried, but if you REALLY think that it's over, then...then end it...BUT...I want you to make sure your judgement isn't being clouded by anything..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Now Jared let out a heavy sigh. "I mean y/n..."

"What about y/n? I haven't even been able to see her, let alone speak to her since I've been trying to work things out with Daneel. And we're just friends and-"

"Whoa. J...slow down bud...I'm just saying...everyone has seen how you guys have looked at each other and the chemistry between you two."

"Chemistry? What chemistry?"

"J...you guys can have witty flirtatious banter for hours and when you do, you have to touch each other in some way. A touch on the arm, a light slap across the chest, a body bump...we all just kinda think there might be something more there. Even if you two are afraid to admit it."

Jensen let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand over and down his face. He thought about what Jared had said. He thought back to all the times you guys used to hang out. Then he thought about that night he spent over at your place and how easy it was and how at home he felt.  
***end flashback***

***Your POV****

"I honestly don't even know where to start..." he looked at you like a man that was truly lost, a little scared, and something else you couldn't quite put your finger on. He kept avoiding looking at you after you just stared at him trying to read him and it made you nervous.

"Hey," you placed your hand on his knee. "It'll be ok. I promise I meant every word of that song. I've missed you. I've missed having my best friend in my life."

He let out a scoff and you felt hurt at the gesture, which then turned into making you mad. A mixture of your normally short fuse plus alcohol in your system only made it shorter and then to have him kiss you and now scoff in your face. Your emotions were too out of control. You got up and started to make your way to the door, but you didn't get far before Jensen had a grip around your wrist.

"Y/n…stop…I didn't mean to sound like a jerk about that. It's just…I've had a lot on mind, a lot of people saying things to me, and then to hear you call me just a friend…"

"What do you mean calling you just a friend?" You started to feel your heart rate quicken. Was everyone right? All the assumptions that he felt something more for you...did you really feel more for him?

"I mean…is there more than that?"

"Maybe…but it wouldn't matter, because there can't be…"

"And if there could?"

You let out a frustrated sigh. Why did it matter if there could be? He was still married. You couldn't think of him like that and still be friends with him. You didn't want to lose him at all. You had come to love him, as a friend, as confidant, as someone you don't want to live without.

"Y/n?"

"Jensen…I don't know what you want me to say. I don't want to lose you and I feel that no matter what I say, I'll lose you in some form or fashion and I can't live with that."

"I don't want to lose you either. You've become such an influence to me and my life…and that's why I need to ask you something…"

"You know you can ask me anything." You sat back down right next to him, turned slightly to face him. You held his hand in yours as he held yours back.

He let out a tension filled sigh, "Ok…Do you think I should divorce Daneel?"

(End of part 14….ok…so here's a little time to vote. Let me know what you think your character should say/do. I have an idea of what I want to do, but could use some input too. Thanks for reading!)


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15  
***fast forward a month***

You woke to the feeling of an arm draped around your waist pulling you closer to the person whom the arm belonged to. Your back was pressed against his chest as he placed a light kiss on the back of your shoulder.

"Good morning beautiful." Ge placed another kiss on the crook of your neck before giving a light nip on your neck.

"Mmm...good morning handsome..." you rolled over to look at the hazel eyes looking back into your own.

"What do you say to some breakfast?"

You place a kiss on his lips, "I would LOVE to, BUT...I need to get home to Rose."

He lets out an aggravated sigh and loosens his grip on you.

"What?" You ask, although you already knew why he was upset.

"When do I get to meet her? Why haven't I yet?"

"Brock, we've been over this. I'm not introducing her to anyone until I know that it's going somewhere. And as much as I've LOVED spending time with you and getting to know you, it's only been a month. And not even half of that have we spent even near each other...just please understand. She's already had to move away from her dad and make new friends. I don't want her to get to love someone and have them end up leaving...And I know that she would love you."

He couldn't help but smile in the slightest at your last comment.

"I know it's only been a month, but I hate not getting to spend more time with you and I don't even get to know ALL of you without getting to know her too."

You had never really thought of it that way, but...you didn't want Rose to get hurt in all of this. She was already upset she hadn't gotten to see JJ hardly at all, but maybe twice over the last month. Jensen and Daneel's separation was going worse than the last time, but still neither one had filed for divorce (as far as you knew).

"I PROMISE to be on my best behavior. I won't even hold your hand to give her any ideas. I can just be your friend that you introduce."

"Brock...please, if you can't be ok with this, then I think we need to end this right now before we get in any deeper. And I REALLY don't want to, but you have to respect my decision-"

"I do y/n...I just hate that she's already gotten to know everyone else, but not me."

"But you mean more than everyone else and if things went bad, you'd probably be gone for good. I can't do that to her Brock."

"I know, I know...come here." He pulled you back into him.

"I can wait...I just feel like you haven't introduced us because you don't WANT this to go anywhere..."

You rolled onto your side to prop on your elbow and get a better look at him.

"What would make you say that?"

"Well...I dunno...it's stupid..."

You reached to take his hand in yours, "Brock, tell me..."

"I just feel like a part of you is still holding out for Jensen..."

****Flashback to the night he asked you the question****

"What the HELL did you just ask me?!"

You couldn't believe he just asked you that. You felt that he was placing the decision in your hands to be made. You weren't sure if that's what he meant to do, but with the alcohol in your system you were going to take it how you wanted.

"I don't know what to y/n! I can't help how I feel and I feel so lost. No matter what I choose, I'll end up losing in some way..."

You felt for him, you did, but you had to make this decision for yourself, by yourself. And he had to do make this decision on his own. Sure, he could get input and feedback, but HE ultimately had to make it. You really didn't feel comfortable telling him one or the other, especially since your opinion wasn't unbiased at all. When you REALLY thought about it, no bullshit...you DID want him to get divorced. You wanted to have a shot at making him happy, but you couldn't do that to them. You had grown to love all of them and you just couldn't be an influencing factor in their lives like that.

"I know...I know you feel Jensen, but how can you put that kind of pressure on me? How could you seriously ask me to help influence your decision? I understand you want input and some kind of 'guiding light' or whatever, but I CAN'T be that for you. I just can't...I don't want to feel responsible in any shape or form for what happens...I lo-...I've grown to love ALL of you and I can't make that decision for you, nor can I even give you any idea...my best advice...take a real hard look at everything. Your family, your friends, but most of all yourself. I know it's selfish and it sucks, but nothing and I mean NOTHING is going to work out if you don't make yourself happy."

He looked down as if contemplating what you had just said.

"Jensen...I...I want you to be happy more than anything. So if that means cutting me out to make things easier for you and Daneel then I completely understand. It would suck and pretty much kill me, but if it made you hap-"

You were cut off by a pair of lips on your own again. You wanted to break away, but your deep darkness won over and you kissed him back. You wanted to show him how you felt in one kiss. You both pulled away breathless.

"I can't do this to you and Daneel. I do...I do love you, but if Daneel makes you happy, then do whatever it takes to make it work, but...if she doesn't...The only way for your life to work out in a good way, is to be happy. So if something or someone is in the way of that or doesn't make you happy anymore...then get rid of it...that's all I can tell you."

You cupped his cheek in your hand and he turned to give your palm a light kiss that sent a jolt all the way up your arm.

"Come on, you should get back to your room before Daneel freaks out and comes looking for you."

"Thank you...I...I still don't know what to do, but...thank you..."

"Jensen..." you took his hands in yours at your room door." I will support you, no matter what you choose. Don't worry about anyone else, but you. No one around you is going to be happy if you aren't happy yourself, ok?"

You gave him one last big embrace before sending him on his way to his room.

***end flashback***

You arrived home to find Rose and your sister outside in the yard playing frisbee.

"Hey!"

"Mommy!"

"Were you a good girl for your aunt?"

"Of course she was. The REAL question is, was MOMMY a good girl?" Your sister started to laugh and snicker at you as you lightly shoved her.

"Me?" You placed your hand on your chest in a mock insulted fashion. "Of course I was...I've done enough bad; I can't afford anymore."

"I think you can, especially if they're hot." You shoved at your sister again.

"Come on, let's get something for lunch ladies. I'm STARVING!"

You all decided to go to the same little pizza joint you had gone to with Jensen and JJ months ago. Upon entering you were greeted by a little person running towards you and Rose.

"Rose!" It was little miss JJ herself.

"JJ! I've missed you!"

"Hey y/n." You'd know that voice anywhere. It still crept into your dreams and they were never bad ones.

"Hi...Jensen. How have you been?"

"Uh...I've been ok...actually...can I talk to you for a minute?"

(End of Part 15. Love you guys. Thanks for reading. MAYBE the relationship can start to develop? We shall see...)


	16. Chapter 16

You sister took the cue to take the girls to the tiny game area the pizza joint had as Jensen and you made your way to the back patio.

The couple of minutes of silence felt like an eternity before Jensen decided to say something.

He took your hand in his as his fingers laced with yours and you felt that spark between you. "I've missed you so much y/n. I'm sorry for not reaching out to you lately. I've just been trying to figure things out and I…I'm just an idiot."

"You're not an idiot. You're just a man who's going through a lot. I get it. I've been there. Just promise me you aren't going to run away from everyone like I did…I just got here."

A light laugh escaped his lips as he looked at you. There was something different in his eyes. You could still see the hurt of what he was going through, but when he really looked at you…was it admiration, was it love?

With his free hand he traced his fingers down your arm from your elbow to your wrist to then lace those fingers with yours on your other hand before pulling you in closer to him. You felt your skin on fire at his touch and calm as he held you close.

"Would you go on a date with me y/n?"

You couldn't believe you were actually hearing this. You were so caught up in the disbelief of the moment that you almost didn't notice the look of fear and worry cross his face snapping you back to reality as you felt his grip on you start to loosen.

You crashed your lips to his and he wasted no time in reciprocating. The kiss felt like nothing you had ever experienced before. You both were so lost in the kiss you almost didn't notice the flash of a bulb. Jensen instinctively put his back towards where the light had come from shielding you as you made your way back inside.

"Well…looks that cat is out of the bag before it even got in it." You said as you made your way back inside. Then realized that you were going to have some explaining to do to Brock… 

"Shit!"

Jensen looked at you completely confused.

"It's not you. It's not the kiss…I just…I've been dating Brock for the past month. Not that we've ever said we were exclusive, but you've always stayed a big threat to him and-"

He placed his hands on your arms, "It's ok y/n. If you don't want to go on a date with me because you're seeing Brock, I get I-"

You shut him up by kissing him again.

"Ok…I'm not sure what kind of answer that was, but I liked it."

"I want to date you. I've always felt something between us since that first day we met in the grocery store. I watched in pain as you and Daneel tried to work things out, and this past month has been the one of the longest months of my life not having you in it…I don't want to do that again….I can't do that again."

"So that means…"

"Yes, I want to go on a date with you."

"But what about Brock?"

"Are you saying I would have to be exclusive with you right off the bat?" You wouldn't have entirely minded it, but you didn't want to start the relationship with an ultimatum either. If guys could date more than one woman at a time, why couldn't you?

"Well…no… I mean I don't really want anyone else with you, but I'm not going to dictate you either…I was asking what you were going to do about him, because in a matter of hours, that photo is going to be all over the internet…"

"Oh…"


	17. Chapter 17

You called Brock first thing the next morning. You did get home rather late after all after enjoying dinner with Jensen, JJ, Rose, and your sister. You guessed by Brock's happiness to hear from you that he hadn't seen anything yet, but he was slightly suspicious you wanted to see him so soon.

You headed to his place with some coffee and muffins in hand as he opened the door with a smile.

"Good morning beautiful," he placed a quick kiss on your cheek as he emptied your hands to place them down at his table.

"Morning…"

"What's wrong y/n?"

"Wha-…what makes you think there's something wrong?"

"The way you just said 'morning' and you look worried."

You let out a sigh. Damn you for not being an actor yourself and not having the ability to easily hide your emotions.

"Well…I…uh…shit! I don't even know how to phrase this."

"Are you… wanting to break up with me?" You looked to see a sad, disappointed expression on his face.

"I thought things were going well…why?…why do you want to-"

"It's not that! I don't WANT to end things with you…but you might want to end things with me…"

He grabbed your hands and made you sit on the couch with him, but you kept a slight distance wanting to be able to look at him as you spoke.

"I…we, we never said we were exclusive, right?"

"No, we never did, but I've been enjoying seeing you so much, I've never really had the notion to see anyone else lately…"

This made you feel even worse.

"Well…I don't know how much you've been in contact with Gen and Jared lately to know what else has been going on or how much you talk with Jensen, but…"

"He's left Daneel hasn't he?" His head hung low already knowing where this was going. He had hoped he would be able to sweep you off your feet enough that by the time Jensen would be available, it wouldn't matter, but the time had come and he had not succeeded.

"Brock…" you took his hands back in yours as he looked at you, "I have loved spending time with you and getting to know each other. I don't want that to end if you don't, but…you know how I've felt about Jensen even before I wanted to admit my feelings myself and he, he wants to give us a shot. I feel like I would regret later on not at least trying. I-"

"Y/n, stop. It's ok. I knew this was bound to happen. I had just hoped I would have had you be mine enough by the time he separated, that it would have been too late for him. Don't get me wrong, Jensen is a great guy, but you're even more amazing."

You didn't know what to say. You now had 2 men wanting to be with you when just about a year ago, the one guy you wanted didn't want you enough.

"I just don't feel like there would even be any competition between us. You…you've adored him since you first met him, you've already built a friendship, and been there for each other for different things…do I even stand a chance?"

You honestly didn't know how to answer that. Ever since you were 15-16 watching the show from the beginning, you had a crush on Dean and then once you got to know more about Jensen and his real self, you wanted to get to know him more. Then you actually met him, befriended him, and now he actually wants to date you?!

Brock is an amazing guy and you didn't want to hurt him, but what if you kept dating them both? You did have to admit he was right that Jensen did already have advantage, but did that really mean that Brock wouldn't have a chance of making you happy too?

"Look y/n. I know you don't want to hurt me and I definitely don't want to lose you, but I feel it just won't be fair. If things don't work out between you two though, don't think for a second I won't be the first one at your door."

You couldn't help, but laugh a little, but still felt sad as tears started stinging your eyes.

"Hey, hey. Y/n, don't be sad. I will always care for you and although a part of me really wants you to end back with me, I really do hope he makes you happy. And if he hurts you, I'll be there to kick his ass and whisk you away forever."

You started crying not believing how amazing he was being about this and it just tore you up inside even more.

He just held you for a moment before you collected yourself and rubbed your nose off on your sleeve.

"You are going to make some woman very lucky someday." You smiled at him whole heartedly.

He cupped your cheek in hid palm as he looked deep in your eyes, "I hope so y/n."

And you felt it strike a chord within you. You knew in that moment that he had had feelings for you more than either of you had expressed before. You could only hope he wouldn't hurt too much from your decision.

"I know this is selfish, but…do you think that maybe we can still be friends?"

"Well I can't promise you that I won't still picture you naked, nor that I'll be eager to answer your call at first, but I don't want to lose you entirely either. You're special y/n. And anyone who doesn't recognize that, doesn't deserve you. Promise me you'll remember that."

"I promise."

He placed a light kiss on your cheek before dragging you up to a standing position.

"Now go before I change my mind and never let you leave and keep you all to myself…and Rose of course."

"Bye Brock. I'll see you around." You placed a light kiss on his lips before departing and heading home.

(Later that evening)

*Ding-Dong*

You heard Rose start to bolt for the door from upstairs.

"Don't you dare open that door little lady!"

"But Mo-om! It's probably JJ! It has to be!"

"Well, you know that mommy has to be the one to answer the door. You never know if it could be a bad person."

"Ugh! Mom!"

"Don't 'ugh!' me! Now go set the table while I get the door."

"Fine…"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes mom."

"Thank you…"

You waited 'til she was out of view to let out a frustrated sigh.

You peeped through the peep hole to see Jensen and JJ waiting outside and before you could open the door, JJ rang the bell again getting anxious.

"Whoa whoa! Just hang on a minute darlin' I'm sure y/n is on her way to answer the door."

You only smiled as you opened the door to see a smile light up on both of their faces as well, "Well I'm glad to see we aren't the only anxious ones. Come on in."

You stepped to the side to let them in and JJ ran straight past you calling out for Rose who called back to her to find her in the dining room. You chuckled to yourself at the 2 girls to be shaken from your thoughts by a pair of lips placing a soft kiss on your cheek.

You turned to look at Jensen who had a playful smile on his lips. "I missed you," he said as he wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you in closer to him.

You placed a light kiss back on his lips, "I missed you too."


End file.
